The Disney Songfic Files
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A collection of Songfics with Disney music. Friends, lovers, villains anything and everything will be covered and with a touch of magic to them as well


Nagisa stood in front of a graveyard, it was two long years since that event but that day never left him. So here he was in his high school uniform holding a bouquet of white roses. He sighed as the rain started to pour down

" _In the quiet time of evening  
When the stars assumed their patterns  
And the day has made its journey  
And we wondered what just happened" _Nagisa started to sing, an old habit of his from when he was still in Class-E was that he would randomly sing different Disney songs depending on the situation. And he thought a sombre and quieter song was needed for this occasion

" _To the life we knew before the world changed  
When not a thing I held was true  
But you were kind to me  
A_ _nd you reminded me"_ Nagisa continued to sing as he walked through the silent graves. Each one he passed gave him a feeling of lost and sorrow, he hated coming here, but it had to be done. He came here once a month, but for over a year he was there once a day.

" _That the world is not my playground  
There are other things that matter  
And when a simple needs Protecting  
My illusions would all shatter" _Nagisa continued to sing as he neared his destination, He paused and looked at the flowers in his hands before smiling sadly at the thoughts and memories he was going to have to endure without her. Sure after the incident the government took cares of things, but there was always one thing left unsaid and unattended for personal reasons.

Soon he came to the area here he was going and stood in front of a grave for several minutes

" _But you stayed in my corner  
The only world I know was upside down  
_ _And now the world and me, I know you carry me"_ He sang before placing the flowers in a holder and pulled out some Dango before lighting some incense.

" _You see the patterns in the big sky  
Those constellations look like you and I  
_ _Just like the patterns in the Big Sky  
_ _We could be lost we could refuse to try  
_ _"But we made it through"_ he sang while tears reared their presence in his eyes as he skimmed the name on the grave stone

" _In the Dark night  
Would those lucky guys turn out to be  
_ _But the unusual blend  
_ _Of my Funny Friend...and...Me"_ Nagisa then just wept as he stood before the grave of his late friend...Kaede Kayano. She had been caught in the blast of the final attempt on Koro-sensei's life while saving Nagisa's life. He was in shock for a month before coming out every day of the winter break to spend time morning his girlfriend. He could remember winter's chill in the air, in fact he nearly joined her in the next life if it hadn't been for one thing that kept him here. Unaware shortly a warm hand slid in Nagisa's and a kiss was felt on his cheek.

"Don't worry Kaede, I'm looking out for this guy" the girl said holding an umbrella over Nagisa's head

"Toka?" Nagis asked

"Hey" Yada said. She had helped Nagisa along and was now his girlfriend. Many of the others were shocked; but in the end they smiled and congratulated them on their new relationship. Kataoka was really happy because she knew of Nagisa's plan. Now he had something to keep him here living.

"let's go home" Yada said

"Sure" Nagisa said unaware that standing under a balcony smiling at her old friend was Kaede's angel form. She knew Nagisa needed this and wasn't surprised about where the source came from.

"Well done, my funny friend." Kaede said before disappearing

"You hear something?" Nagisa said as the sun came out and lit up the rain

"Maybe Kaede's laughing with tears about hwo we look" Yada said walking away with Nagisa.

* * *

 **Okay so I had to get this one out of my system, and not exactly the best way to start something involving Disney, but hey them the brakes. So join us next time when I do a happier Disney file. It could be about two lovers, two mates, or two villains. Who knows; but leave requests for Disney song you want done as songfics**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
